


No Ordinary Snow

by princessackles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessackles/pseuds/princessackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t snow in Starling much. Actually, the last time there had been a real snow in Starling was when Oliver was ten. That’s probably why Oliver wasn’t in a good mood when he got to the office that morning, and Felicity was prepared for him when he walked through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing about snow without making someone kiss. This was a prompt someone gave me on tumblr, and I just really liked writing it, and besides, my account was looking rather empty, and I felt like I needed to post something, so enjoy this little oneshot.

It didn’t snow in Starling much. Actually, the last time there had been a real snow in Starling was when Oliver was ten. There were only four or five inches, and it had melted within a week. Oliver remembered that Laurel had invited him over and that the two of them, plus Sara had played in her backyard, making snow angels and snowmen.

The snow this year was almost a foot tall, and it seemed to snow a little more every night. It made patrols miserable, since Oliver’s suit was not meant for cold, snowy nights. Eventually the cold slipped through the leather, and water seeped in. He would return to the bunker cold and irritated, with numb fingers and feet.

That’s probably why Oliver wasn’t in a good mood when he got to the office one morning. He wasn’t entirely sure that his fingers had survived last nights patrol, because they were only just gaining feeling. He had managed to get two hours of sleep, tops, and he wasn’t looking forward to a long day as CEO of Queen Consolidated and then a long night as the vigilante Arrow.

Felicity was prepared for him when he walked through the door.

Oliver’s father had once told him that a girl who could run in heels was to be feared. As soon as Oliver stepped through the door, he could hear the quick pace of Felicity’s heels against the floor. She jogged up to him in a short blue dress and leggings, and sure enough, a pair of black heeled boots.

"Here’s three files, one from Starling National Bank, one that Isabel told me to give to you, and then told me that I better not look at it, so I have no idea what it’s about, and one from Merlyn Global. There’s a coffee on your desk, but don’t get used to it. You have lunch with Mr. Holwell, and brunch with your mother and some sponsors for her campaign."

Oliver groaned and reached for the three files she had extended to him. “Can we reschedule the lunch with Holwell?”

"Already done. In fact, I called your mother too, and told her you were sick, and I got you two extra days for those files. And I didn’t make you coffee. I just said that to make myself look good." Felicity gave him one of those half smiles that he loved.

"Should I be worried about how nice you’re being?"

"I’m always nice to you." Felicity walked back over to her desk, and set the files down. She turned to face him. "In fact, I reserved the two of us a table and a cafe downtown that makes some excellent hot chocolate."

Felicity was right, the cafe made amazing hot chocolate, and amazing chocolate cake. They wandered outside after drinking at least two cups of hot chocolate each. The pair slowly walked to the limo, and Oliver was opening the door Felicity when he something cold and wet hit his back. He turned, and saw Felicity, a wide smile on her face as she tried to hold back a giggle.

He picked up a snowball of his own and threw at her.

The pair ended up at the park across the street, wet and freezing, but laughing. Snow stuck in Felicity’s hair, glimmering as the sun caught it. She shivered, and then laughed.

"It’s cold out here," She remarked.

He smiled, and slid his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Oh," She finally managed. "Thanks."

Then, Felicity Smoak, who could run in heels, who had once fought off an attacker in a pair of spiked heels, Felicity Smoak, who had never once tripped in heels, fell down, taking Oliver with her.

She laughed, her cheeks bright red. “This is…awkward,” She mumbled. They were face to face, and she was shivering, even though she felt as if she was burning from embarrassment.

"It doesn’t have to be," Oliver said, in a low, soft whisper, right as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

No, this snow was not the same as the other snows that happened in Starling City.


End file.
